Dragon Queen
by bleachTG.GC
Summary: What do you get when you combine Acnologia and the Dragon Queen, the two most powerful beings in their world? The answer is Hime. Join her and her loyal exceed and friend, Kira and Kana, on their quest to find Hime's mother. T for language
1. Chapter 1

_**A little intro**_

 **Made up characters:**

Name: Hime Kile

Age: Not confirmed, but she has been around for a very long time, though she looks like an 18 year old girl.

Parents: Her father is Acnologia. Her mother is the Dragon queen (I also made her up).

Magic: She can use all Dragon-slayer magic, though she prefers to use Speed Dragon-slayer magic, and Sky Dragon-slayer magic.

Weapon: The Dyrnwyn*. A mythical weapon that she calls White-Hilt. When drawn, it blazed with fire; if drawn by a worthy man, the fire would help him in his cause, but its fire would burn the man who drew it for an unworthy purpose. It has a hilt that was coloured from the first Dragon she ever killed. The blade itself is one of the beasts tooth, wrapped in it's hide.

*This is an actual legendary sword.

Appearance: She has white hair, with thin twin braids tied at the back (like Akira Kureo from Tokyo Ghoul). Her face is like porcelain, it appears very delicate and easy to break, but in reality it isn't. Her face features resemble those of a Fairy, with pointy Elven ears.

Clothing: At first, she is seen in a royal cloak made of Dragon feathers. Later, she appears in a black tight fitting outfit that provides comfort and is convenient during fights.

Personality: Very soft spoken, often lets her Exceed and servant do the talking for her. She has a very strong sense of justice, which is often her downfall. She can't resist a plea for help either.

 **Exceed**

Name: Kira

Age: 6 in Earthland years.

Parents: Royal Edolas guards.

Appearance: A bit like Panther Lily. He has a huge scar over his left eye, and he rarely opens it. When it does, it is red. His other eye is black.

Clothing: The same as Panther Lily, though with a sword called the Sword of Goujian*. It has the ability to change size.

*This is also a real sword

Powers: He is naturally strong and fast. He can also change size, like Panther Lily, though he can stay in his battle form forever.

Personality: He is really loud, and loves announcing things. He is tactless, and 'is a genius with a sword, though a fool in the streets'. He is also extremely disciplined, and full of 'honour and justice'. He's very protective of women, especially Hime and Kana.

 **Servant**

Name: Kana

Age: A few years younger to Hime.

Parents: Unknown

Appearance: Short blond hair, gorgeous smile and a cheerful face (like You from Mondaiji)

Clothing: A blue and white short dress. She wears white tights, and white shoes (like Echo from Pandora Hearts).

Magic: Persuasion magic. Whatever she tell people, they do. This is mostly effective with men.

Personality: She loves talking, and ordering people around. She can't stand being wrong, and loves flirting with men. She is also very loyal and protective of Hime and Kira.

 **Hime's P.O.V.**

My name is Hime. I am the Dragon Princess. That's what my name mean: Princess. At least, that's what it _meant_. Now, I'm the Dragon Queen. But I don't want to be. I want to be with my Mother, high up in the clouds, away from humanity and the disasters it brings. Unfortunately, Mother just **had** to go missing, and I just **had** to be sent to find her, and out of all the places I get to look for her, it **had** to be in the human realm. Urghhh, just my luck. Anyway, before I start my long-winded story about my adventures, I better tell you a little bit more about myself. You might wanna get comfortable.

 **A/N Hello again! This is my 2** **nd** **fanfiction, and I'd love some constructive feedback, or at least a hello; not a total 'This story is so cliché, why the fuck are you writing it?' Kinda thing.**


	2. Chapter 2-Beginnings

**Chapter 2-Beginnings**

I dearly loved my Mother. She was gentle and calm, and she never spoilt me. We travelled everywhere together, constantly in the skies. Unlike other royal dragons, we weren't rich. We didn't own many things, and I kinda preferred it that way. I first met Kana when I was 5.

We were in Juro, a small town on the outskirts of Fiore during the middle of Winter. The town was covered in snow, a blanket of white. Suddenly, Mother said,

"One day, I will leave this world Child." She always called me that. I didn't mind.

"What do you mean?" I just recently discovered I could fly, and I was looking forward to spending the rest of my life souring the skies with her.

"It's not easy being the Dragon Queen, my Child. One day, I shall leave you, but you shan't be alone."

With her huge claws, she pointed to a huddled figure about 50 meters away from us. She was about the same age as me, with short hair, so unlike my waist length hair. I walked over to greet her.

"Wh-Who are yo-you?" I wasn't very experienced talking to humans.

"M-My name is Ka-Kana." she shivered. I offered my cloak. She waved it away.

"Do not give her anything that she doesn't need" I heard my mother call out. I was confused. What did she- I was shocked to see the girl-Kana standing up and walking over to a clothing store just in front of us.

"Hi. Can I help you?" a confused-looking female store attendant asked.

"Yes. I was wondering-" her eyes turned from homely brown to a captivating shade of purple

"you would happen to have any coats, would you?" she flashed a gorgeous smile.

"O-of course" she rushed in and produced a warm looking coat.

"Thank you" she said, and the attendant gushed,

"Why, it's a perfect fit. Oh! don't worry about the price" as Kana frowned at the price tag "it's fine. I'll pay for it."

"Thank you" she smiled and walked towards us.

"You see Child?" Mother addressed me.

"Yes" was all I could say. She could make people do whatever she wanted, just by batting her eyes and telling them to do it.

"Charm magic" I whispered. I had read about it a few weeks ago, but it was supposed to be a myth.

"Exactly Child. She is your servant now. She will protect you with her life" Mother said as Kana went down to one knee. I reached down and helped her up. Mother nodded as if she had predicted me to do that.

"Come, we have work to do." And Kana didn't leave my side since then.

 **Timeskip: A few centuries later**

Mother, Kana and I were walking in Magnolia Forest to meet the Fire Dragon Igneel.

"Hello bro-" before Mother had finished addressing him, a blur of red ran to her. It was a human boy, about 5 years old.

"What are you doing here? DIE!" he yelled, shaking his fist that was surrounded by weak flames. I stepped forward, and doused out the fire with my Water Dragon-slayer magic. He stared at me in disbelief.

"Yo-you" he didn't get a chance to continue, because Igneel had arrived.

"Hello brother" Igneel bowed and said

"Welcome my Queen. How are your travels? Is this young Hime and Kana?" Mother nodded proudly.

"Is this your child that I've been hearing about?" Mother asked. It was Igneel's turn to nod proudly.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel" he announced. I continued to stare at him. "Who are they Father?" Natsu had asked.

"This is the Dragon Queen, her daughter Hime, and their servant Kana" he answered. Natsu formed an 'O' with his mouth.

"Anyway, where is it Igneel?" Mother asked.

"Over here" he lead us to a small clearing, where there were two giant eggs. The closest one had blue markings, and the other had black ones.

"What is it?" Kana asked. She tended to do the talking for me.

"I'm not so sure, but your Mother had a vision recently and this was in it." he answered with strong pride for his Queen.

"Walk towards it, Child." I walked over to it, Kana trailing me. Even though she didn't tell me which one, I knew she meant the one with the black markings. When I was just a footstep away, the egg started to crack. I tilted my head inquiringly. A black paw reached out and broke the rest of its' protective casing. A tiny cat with wings emerged. He had an alert look in his eyes, and he looked at me with suspicion. Behind me, I heard Mother say,

"Yes, he's the one". I reached my hand out towards him, hesitantly. He took a sniff at it, and stepped forward to lick it. His ears perked up and he immediately bowed down to one knee, just like Kana did so many centuries ago. I touched his head and his form began to shimmer. He slowly shifted shape to a bigger version of himself. Strapped on his back was the legendary Sword of Goujian.

"I name you Kira, which means 'protective and loyal' in the language of the dragons." He rose and didn't leave my side since that day.

 **How was it?**


	3. Chapter 3-She's gone?

**Chapter 3-She's gone?**

Kira's P.O.V.

A few years later, Hime, Kana and I were staying at a small town called Junketsu. The girls were inside the house we were staying in, when a dragon messanger arrived.

"Where is the Princess?" it rushed. I grew into my battle form and crossed my arms.

"I'll tell the Princess what she needs to know. You can tell me." The messanger obviously wasn't pleased, but he told me news that made me go cold all over. I rushed in and told Hime and Kana. Both of them dropped what they were doing and rushed out immediately.

We flew for a few days to the Dragon Palace at full speed. None of us had spoke for the duration of the journey. Hime broke the silence with,

"So, she's really gone?" One of the attendants there said,

"Well, all the dragons have disappeared. All of the servants to those dragons are slowly disappearing too." Hime just nodded.

"I shall leave for the other realms at once, to see if they are there." She turned to us.

"Both of you wait here for me."

"No way, mistress." Kana protested. "Your Mother told me to protect you till my dying breath."

"Yes. We are not leaving you to face those dangers alone." I agreed. Hime, sensing that she had no chance of changing our minds, nodded again.

A huge portal appeared in front of us. Black shadow started to escape through, but I swiped them away with my sword. Hime also drew her sword, and the three of us stepped through.

"We'll be back" Kana called out just before the portal closed, leaving us in an extremely hostile environment. I flexed my muscles. "This is gonna be fun" I said.

 **Enjoy! Feel free to leave any comments excluding (keyword: EXCLUDING) flames.**

 **Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4-The last unchecked realm

**Chapter 4-The last unchecked realm**

 **Authors Note: These chapters that are coming, may have some spoilers. If you aren't up to this part, I suggest you start watching more Fairy Tail.**

 **So, currently, this is about a few hundred years in the future from the last chapter. At least, it is on Earthland. The trio have been in the other realms, searching for the dragons, but they are still alive because, a. Hime is the Dragon Queen now, anything is possible; and b. time passes differently in the other realms compared to Earthland (just like the spirit realm).**

 **Anyway, thanks for your support and amazing comments. I will try to publish chapters as fast as I can, but I've got school, so I can't go on all the time. Btw, check out my other books for some along the magic/romance lines. E.g. I'm starting a Jelsa (Jack Frost x Elsa)**

 **Also, in this timeline (fan fiction) there isn't a Cana or Pantherlily. Find out why in the last chapter/s.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 _Kana's P.O.V._

"I-I don't kn-know anythi-anything a-about dra-dragons" whimpered the demon king on the floor beneath us through his bloody mouth. I smiled and asked,

"Are you sure?" feeling my powerful magic coursing through my words, carefully lacing itself inconspicuously so that it would not be detected. I had greatly improved my Charmspeak magic, ever since my Princess' Mother taught me the lost art.

The demon king nodded, clutching his bleeding nose. Kira brought his bloody sword to the demons' neck.

"Kira. He is telling the truth" I drawled, swiveling my head as to make eye contact with Hime-sama. Hime made a small but present nod. Kira pulled his sword back and said,

"So, this is the last realm?" Hime shook her head while I said,

"No. We have one last realm." Kira cocked his head,

"Earthland" Hime whispered, as a portal swirled open before us. Hime had also greatly improved and increased her magic.

Kira walked through first, followed by Hime-sama. Just before it was my turn, I glanced around at the mess around us. The castle was a smoking ruins, with dead demons lying around everywhere. I looked the pitiful king, as he inspected his ruined kingdom. It wasn't the first time I had seen this sight, and no feeling overtook me except pride and admiration for my Princess. Kira and I had hardly needed to raise our weapons. And the magic that came out of my Princess, was hauntingly beautiful to watch as it destroyed anything and everything in its path. I took a deep breath to breathe in the remnants of her holy magic.

Taking one last sniff, I turned on my heel and walked towards the portal, not looking back as I felt a blast of summer air hit me. I squinted as my eyes got adjusted to the light. I blinked.

In front of us was a castle! It was a huge mansion, with black metal gates open. Kira and I would be slashing away for hours before we'd even make a dent. A huge flag hung from a skinny metal pole on the front of the building. It was a fairy, just like the one Mavis showed us, a few years ago! I realized that this must've been the guild that she started up.

"I thought that my old friend, Mavis might know where the dragons were." Hime whispered. Before I could say anything, a blur of black rushed past, and drew a flaming sword. Just like Hime-sama's I realized.

The hooded figure raised his sword and swung it towards Hime. Kira immediately blocked the attack and pared it with one of his own. Out of the three of us, Kira had improved his strength the most; but even with his newfound strength, he was barely holding his ground. I quickly slid in front of my Princess, and drew my poisonous dagger. It was dipped in the blood of the High Seraphim Priest, from one of the first realm we visited. It was extremely deadly, and it never needed to be re-dipped. I flicked my wrist and embedded the pointy end in the assassin's stomach. He staggered back, and that was all Kira needed to overcome him. The assassin jumped a few feet away, out of Kira's sword range. The brown cloak covered his eyes, but I could just see the faint outline of a very sad smile. He turned around, and sprinted faster than possible. Kira started after him, but I told him,

"Don't bother." Kira stops, and re-sheaths his sword. We'd need to be extra alert. I turn towards Hime-sama. She was barely fazed

"Huh. Of all the weapons the assassin had to have, it had to be the only one that could kill me." she spoke loud and clear for the first time in years.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, you didn't know? If I fully activate my sword, the same as that one, it cancels out any magic energy. I'd be fully exposed to the lethal blade." she stated matter-of-factly. My eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I trust you two." and she entered the Guild hall and I felt my love for the Princess swell to unimaginable sizes.

 **As you can see, Kana is a little bit possessive, and obsessive with Hime. Please leave comments/follow.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
